the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Wier
Omega Wier was an X-Krypton from the planet Saturn. When the G-Kryptons seemingly betrayed the X-Kryptons, Omega Wier helped King Arthur of Space Britain to conquer the G-Krypton City. Description Appearance See also: Kryptons Physically the Kryptons are humanoid but much taller. Despite their height they are supported by spindly thin legs and have a squat torso from which a childlike head protrudes. They also have small, child-sized hands from their long arms. Omega Wier has obsidian black skin and red irises. Kryptons' shoulders are so small they are hardly visible where the arms meet the torso. She, compared to humans, has impossibly large breasts. She has large, red, round eyes and overly large earsPan Post 74, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Clothing Omega Wier wore kryptonite clothing, as with most Kryptons, which is an incredibly hard and durable crystal. Hers is coloured red and white and crafted to accommodate the large chest. Personality Like the other custodians, Omega Wier would try to emulate alien visitors to make them more welcomePan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot See also: Space Camelot Omega Wier was one of the three Custodians of the X-Krypton City and the X-Krypton people, along with Gamma Pans and Phoenix Tram. Humans, from the planet Earth, came to Saturn and were introduced to the Kryptons by the Jupiterian Admiral Ltexi. The humans sent a group down to meet the Custodians, including Prince Mordred. The meeting was interrupted, however, by a raid on the city. Gamma Pans went to the fight along with the human knights and discovered that they were raided by G-Kryptons, supposed allies of the X-Kryptons. Given this betrayal the X-Kryptons would attack the G-Krypton City. Omega Wier was present at the battle where she discovered that the humans made an art of war, unlike the Kryptons who knew little of violence despite their superior technology. King Arthur himself led the charge into battle with his sword, ExcaliburPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard CamelotPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Omega Wier's name was made to sound like the name of Gamma Pans to create a cultural connection between them. Her gender becomes mixed up as of Pan Post 74 where she is stated from thence forth as a man instead of a woman." ~ Britt the Writer References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Camelot Characters Category:Camelot Villains Category:Pan Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters